Caída del cielo
by IshikoNanami
Summary: Y , es que el shishibukai , Dracule Mihawk , está condenado a tener que cargar con alguien en su castillo ... Acaso aquello era una guardería ? Se había librado de aquellos dos y de repente , una chica "caída del cielo" aparece en su isla y ahora tiene que entrenarla . Intentará ser lo más frío posible con ella , pero , logrará retener sus sentimientos y no enamorarse ? Descubrelo.
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo **_

Que había sido ese ruido ? El shishibukai escuchó un fuerte estruendo fuera del castillo , al principio decidió no hacer ningún caso , pero finalmente lo venció la curiosidad . Cuando salió vio a un grupo de humandrilis en círculo , al parecer estaban observando algo , cuando vieron a Mihawk primero mostraron furiosos sus dientes , como intentando proteger lo que allí había , pero , en cuanto el se fue acercando , huyeron , alejándose de allí hasta que el hombre los perdió de vista .miró al suelo , y vio a una mujer tirada en el suelo , inconsciente , con varias heridas , pero no parecían graves , tenía una nota sobre su vientre , al espadachín le pareció haber visto antes esa letra... Pero no pudo lograr acordarse de a quién pertenecía . Cogió la nota cuidadosamente y comenzó a leerla .

"_Sé que hace unos meses te has librado de mí , y siento haberte molestado durante tanto tiempo . Me encontré a esta chica tirada , su nombre es Akatsuka Lenna , la iban a mata los marines , no sé porque , pero su cabeza vale 200 millones … Te lo suplico , no le hagas daño , y cuidala , al menos hasta que se haga verdaderamente fuerte y pueda luchar ella sola , necesita aprender a defenderse . Te vuelvo a pedir perdón por haberte molestado , y haberte enviado a otra posible molestia . _

_Firmado : Perona"_

Como ? Hacía poco se había librado de ella y del espadachín y ya le enviaban a otra chica ? Pero eso que era ? Una guardería para niños pequeños ? Porque si pensaban eso , no , no lo era...

La cogió en brazos , al fin y al cabo, tampoco era tan mala persona como para dejarla media muerta a su suerte con el frío que hacía fuera . La llevó a una de las muchas habitaciones , concretamente la que mas lejos estaba de la suya , no quería tenerla demasiado cerca, la tumbó en la cama y la tapó con sus sábanas , encendió una pequeña chimenea que tenía la habitación y se fue , no estaba dispuesto a esperar allí a que se despertara .


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

Había pasado un día y medio y la mujer no se había despertado , de vez en cuando , Mihawk iba a echar un vistazo a su habitación , o a echar más leña al fuego para que cuando se despertara no sintiera frío. Aquella vez hizo como siempre , subió a la habitación de la mujer , echo leña al fuego , pero , esta vez , se quedo mirando a la chica , no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que la había dejado allí el día que cayó en aquella isla , inconsciente . Mihawk se acercó lentamente a la mujer , con paso firme , y le cogió la mano , no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico con las personas , pero , si estaba muerta , era una tontería tenerla allí , sería mejor enterrarla y olvidarse de todo aquello . Le tomó el pulso , estaba viva .

_-Veo que tendré que aguantarla … Espero que no sea como Perona … _- Pensó el shishibukai para sus adentros.

Lenna empezó a removerse en la cama y abrió los ojos lentamente , todo le daba vueltas y veía borroso . Vio una sombra masculina a su lado , de pie , y se sobresaltó .

- Quien eres tú ? - Dijo con una voz débil .

Pero nadie le contestó . Poco a poco empezó a ver mejor , hasta ver claramente al hombre que tenía delante .

- Dracule Mihawk ? - Preguntó un poco asustada – Por favor , te lo suplico , no me entregues a la marina … Yo no he echo nada malo … Solamente he defendido a mi pueblo !

- No lo haré – Contestó él con voz fría – Me han pedido que te cuidara y te entrenara para que te hicieras más fuerte . Mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento . Cenamos a las nueve .

Y dicho esto se fue . Lenna se levantó como pudo de la cama , cuanto tiempo había estado allí ? Miró el reloj , las siete y media . Salió de la cama y se puso frente a un gran espejo que había allí . Tenía el pelo revuelto y su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas , su ropa estaba sucia y rota por algunas partes . Se fue al baño que tenía la habitación , se dio un baño y se peinó cuidadosamente . No tenía más ropa , así que se conformó con la que ya tenía puesta antes , unos pantalones cortos y una camisa negra, de manga corta, aunque tenía algún que otro agujero pero no dejaba nada que no se pudiera ver .

Lenna era una chica alta , bastante delgada y esbelta , y siempre andaba erguida . Tenía un pelo negro color azabache largo y sedoso y unos grandes ojos verdes esmeralda , unos finos labios rosados y una tez bastante blanca , y , como solía vestir con colores oscuros la hacía aún más pálida. Era bastante atractiva , aunque a ella no le importaba .

Se puso a pensar en como había llegado hasta allí . Recordaba que estaba intentando escapar de los marines , la acorralaron y uno de ellos le apuntó con una pistola a la cabeza , estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo , cuando un pequeño fantasma lo atravesó , y el se tiró de rodillas al suelo , como disculpándose , y así todos los demás . Y luego una chica, de pelo rosa se acercó a ella.

- Me llamo Perona – La pelirosa se agachó a la altura de Lenna – Lo siento , pero te prometo que estarás mejor allí .

- Allí?- Preguntó ella

Tan pronto formuló la pregunta , se encontró estrellándose contra en suelo justo enfrente de aquel castillo , en el que ahora se encontraba , no lograba acordarse de nada más.

Miró la hora otra vez, las ocho y cuarto … Tenía sueño , así que se acostó en la cama , sin taparse , y cerró los ojos .

Mihawk subió a la habitación de la chica con un paquete en las manos , tumbó a la puerta , pero nadie respondía , así que decidió entrar , ahí estaba Lenna , sobre la cama , dormida .

- Despierta – Dijo Dracule mientras dejaba el paquete en la cama – Es para ti . - Y salió por la puerta.

- Gracias – Dijo Lenna frotándose los ojos .

Miro el paquete , tenía una pequeña nota.

"_Siento haberte enviado ahí , ya habrás visto como es Mihawk , es bastante frío y serio , así que haz lo que quieras , pero no lo molestes , lo aprendí después de esos años con el... Me he dado cuenta de que te he dejado sin ropa , y sin cosas que necesita una chica , y eso son cosas que Dracule-sama no tiene en su castillo... Así que te mando algo , más o menos , cada mes , te mandaré un nuevo paquete , las cosas son de mi talla , así que si no te sirven avísame . Besos , Perona"_

Abrió el paquete , en el había un montón de ropa , calzado y accesorios , un cepillo de dientes , un peine , maquillaje , pinzas para el pelo , un camisón … Y una infinidad de cosas.

Cogió un vestido con la parte de arriba blanca y la de abajo en negro , bordado por abajo , y una botas negras altas y se colocó una pinza con forma de flor en el pelo , al fin y al cabo , tenía su lado coqueto , aunque sinceramente no sabía porque se arreglaba , si total , la única persona que había allí era un hombre que cuando menos le hablara , mejor .

Ya eran las nueve , Lenna bajó lentamente las escaleras , le dolían las piernas , así que después de cenar se iría directamente a la cama .

Llegó al gran comedor , donde Mihawk estaba cenando tranquilamente , ni siquiera la había esperado , pero , al menos , había un servicio más para ella , claro está , en la otra cabecera de la larga mesa , lo más alejada de él que se podía estar . Suspiró y se sentó , le dolía el pecho , y le costaba bastante respirar , cerró por un momento los ojos , inhalando una gran cantidad de aire , finalmente comenzó a cortar el delicioso filete que había en su plato , al menos el shishibukai se había molestado en cocinar para ella .

- Está delicioso – Dijo Lenna sonriéndole

Mihawk levantó la mirada y la miró a los ojos .

- Gracias – Fue lo único que le contestó

Ya habían pasado diez minutos y Lenna se sentía incómoda , estaba bien que a el le gustara mantenerse en silencio durante las cenas , pero ella prefería tener una conversación animada.

- Y no te sientes solo al vivir en esta isla tú solo ?

- No

Ni siquiera había levantado la mirada para contestarle , y daba unas respuestas frías , sin ningún tipo de emoción en ellas , se empezaba a preguntar si realmente aquel hombre tenía corazón ...

- Ya he acabado , creo que iré a dormir .

- El entrenamiento empezará a las doce .

- Gracias … Buenas noches .

Lenna se dirigió a su habitación , se metió en la equivocada varias veces , aquello era demasiado grande , pero finalmente la encontró . Se puso el camisón que Perona le había enviado , era azul claro , casi blanco , de seda , ella había preferido un color más oscuro , pero tampoco estaba nada mal , era bastante suave y cómodo , no era pegado al cuerpo , más bien tenía un ligero vuelo a partir de la cintura y le llegaba por encima de las rodillas . Se acostó en la cama , hacía mucho frío , el fuego se había apagado así que Lenna se hizo un ovillo bajo las sábanas , finalmente se quedó dormida , le esperaba un día muy duro .


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2 **_

Lenna se despertó perezosamente , que hora era ? Las 5 de la mañana … Allí ya empezaban a colarse los rayos de sol por las ventanas a aquella hora , maldijo no haber cerrado las cortinas , intentó dormir , pero ya no podía , se levantó y miró por la ventana , realmente era un paisaje triste y desolado , no entendía como Mihawk podía vivir allí , y aún encima , solo , y lo más raro , no parecía importarle...

Hasta ahora todos los hombres que la habían conocido habían intentado aprovecharse de ella , por alguna razón les parecía atractiva aquella mujer de 29 años , cosa que Lenna no entendía , pero Mihawk ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra , y con eso , demostraba que era muy diferente a otros chicos que había conocido , era justo lo contrario que aquel mètre que había conocido en el restaurante Baratie , la vez que fuera allí a cenar , aquel si que le parecía un hombre repelente , no paraba de tirarle los tejos y hacer bailes extraños alrededor suya , aquel rubio le parecía repulsivo , pero desde luego , el shishibukai no era así , ni por asomo .

Se dio un baño corto , para despejarse, se peinó y se puso unos pantalones elásticos color crema y unas botas negras, junto una camisa blanca larga , con un cinturón marrón para ajustársela mejor al cuerpo . Se recogió el pelo en una cola de caballo y se puso una chaqueta marrón del mismo largo que la camisa.

Una vez estuvo lista se dispuso a bajar a desayunar , aún eran las 6 de la mañana , y cuando llegó a la planta baja , como había supuesto , no había nadie allí , así que Mihawk debía de estar durmiendo. Se dirigió a la cocina , y , como no tenía mucha hambre , simplemente cogió una manzana . Cuando acabó decidió explorar un poco la planta baja del castillo , ya que , en la planta de arriba de encontraba el espadachín y no quería despertarlo. Encontró una gran biblioteca , con grandes puertas , y un montón de estanterías llenas de libros . Se puso a ojear los títulos y finalmente se decidió por uno , que al parecer , era la típica novela romántica . Se sentó en un sillón que había en medio de la biblioteca , semejante al que estaba en el salón, y donde siempre se sentaba el shishibukai . Se puso a leer , y el tiempo se le pasó bastante rápido , hasta que le pareció oír unos pasos bajar por las escaleras , seguramente el espadachín ya se había despertado , miró al reloj , eras las nueve de la mañana , aún quedaba para su entrenamiento , así que siguió leyendo .

Debían ser cerca de las nueve y media cuando el espadachín entró en la biblioteca interrumpiendo la lectura de Lenna .

- Espero que no te importe , te he cogido un libro prestado .

- Nos vamos a la isla de al lado – Lo dijo en un tono de orden , dejando claro que no había opción a elegir – Hay un mercado y te daré dinero para que te compres armas , para tu entrenamiento , ropa , lo que tu quieras – Y dicho esto se dio la vuelta .

Lenna dejó el libro en el reposa brazos del sillón y salió de la biblioteca .

Salió del castillo y siguió a Mihawk hasta una barca en la que fueron hasta una isla cercana .

- Y porque tengo que ir yo ? - Preguntó Lenna tumbándose en la barca

- No creo que puedas entrenar sin un arma

- … - Lenna guardó silencio -Supongo que tienes razón – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Llegaron a la isla más cercana , ambos lados de la calle estaban repletos de puestos , donde se vendía todo tipo de comida , caminaron hasta la plaza , que estaba rodeada de tiendas de ropa y armas , y algún que otro bar o restaurante .

- Ahí tienes – Dijo Mihawk tirándole una pequeña bolsa de cuero repleta de Berries y se dió la vuelta

- Osea , no me vas a acompañar ? - Le replicó la chica poniendo una mano en la cadera

- No – Le respondió girándose

- Oh , si! - Le gritó – Me vas a acompañar! Si o si! - Gesticuló exageradamente con las manos – Acaso quieres que me pierda ?

-_No estaría mal …_- Pensó Mihawk para sus adentros – Esta bien , camina .

Varios curiosos se habían aglomerado alrededor de los dos , pero la abrieron paso a la chica cuando vieron que se dirigía decidida a la tienda de armas que se encontraba justo enfrente . La gente cuchicheaba mientras la chica caminaba con el shishibukai por el medio de la plaza .

- Es su novia ? - Decían algunos

- Puede que se haya casado! - Comentaban otros

- Como se atreve esa chica a hablarle así ?

- Es imposible que estén juntos , él ? Enamorarse ? JA!

Mihawk miró amenazantemente hacia el lugar de donde había venido ese comentario , pero rápidamente la gente se apartó de allí . Miró hacia delante , Lenna ya estaba entrando en la tienda , suspiró y entró el también .

- Ala! - Gritó Lenna maravillada – Me encanta esta!

Se refería a una espada ,con un brillo plateado , filo de diamante , que , cuando le daba la luz , resplandecía emitiendo una luz azul , bastante grande , puede que demasiado para ella.

- Es demasiado pesada para ti . - Dijo Mihawk , que estaba justo detrás de la chica .

- Pero que dices ? - Lenna cogió la espada sin dificultad alguna , demostrándole al espadachín que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantarla y poder luchar con ella – Ves ?

- Está bien , haz lo que quieras ...

Compró la espada que quería , y una funda para guardarla y , a decir verdad , le salió bastante barato , y sabía perfectamente por qué , con ella iba uno de los hombres más respetados del mundo , por que ? Porque la gente le tenía miedo .

Después entró en una tienda de ropa , y , aunque Mihawk creía que era mejor que se quedara fuera , Lenna insistió en que la acompañara dentro , al fin y al cabo , le encantaba que hubiera alguien que opinara sobre los conjuntos con los que iban saliendo del vestidor , aunque , el espadachín no le prestó la mínima atención , solamente asentía con la cabeza , sin ni siquiera fijarse en los conjuntos de la mujer .

Salieron de allí y escucharon a un hombre gritar unas palabras , desgraciadamente , justo en el peor momento .

- Dracule Mihawk ? JA! Le doy mil vueltas a ese tipo! Solamente sigue vivo porque no se ha enfrentado a mí! - Gritó un hombre , con aspecto bastante descuidado , seguro de sí mismo .

- Que ? - Dijo Mihawk enfadado

- No le hagas caso... - Dijo Lenna agarrándolo de un brazo

Pero Mihawk se soltó de la mujer y desenfundó su espada , avanzando amenazadoramente hacia aquel hombre .

- Pues mátame ahora y conviértete en el mejor espadachín del mundo , si es que tan bueno eres .

El hombre se quedó paralizado , pero sacó fuerzas para desenvainar su espada , hizo un par de movimientos torpes con los que quería asustar al espadachín , pero , con eses dos movimientos Lenna se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre estaba perdido .

- Mihawk no! - El hombre se quedó quieto cuando la mujer empezó a tirar de su brazo dejando las bolsas en el suelo, aquella era la primera vez que decía su nombre – Por favor , déjalo ir , no le hagas daño .

Mihawk se dio la vuelta y entró en el bar más cercano , dejando a Lenna sola , que corrió hacia el hombre , que se había desmayado , y rápidamente unos médicos vinieron y se lo llevaron.

- Oye – Un chico la agarró por el hombro después de que se llevaran al hombre.

Era alto y tenía una gran musculatura , por lo que se sabía que era fuerte , debía ser de la edad de Lenna , tal vez un par de años mayor , tenía el pelo negro y unos ojos marrones .

- Gracias por salvar a mi primo – Le tendió la mano – Me llamo Dann

- Encantada – Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en la cara y estrechándole la mano – Yo soy Lenna

Mihawk estaba tomándose una copa de vino en el bar cuando le pareció escuchar la risa de Lenna , miró a la puerta y la vio entrar con un chico , un poco más alto que ella , llevándole las bolsas con la ropa que antes había comprado , los dos reían y parecía que tenían una conversación bastante animada. Se dirigieron hasta donde se encontraba el shishibukai.

- Gracias por acompañarme – Le dijo Lenna .

- No es nada – Le respondió el chico mientras dejaba las bolsas en el suelo

Se despidieron y se dieron dos besos en la mejilla , acto seguido el chico se fue del bar .

- Has acabado tus compras ya ?- Le preguntó el espadachín

- Sí , he ido a unas cuantas tiendas más .

- Pues nos vamos – Dijo levantándose y pagándole al camarero, que temblaba de miedo y yéndose de allí .

- La gente por aquí te tiene bastante miedo

Pero él no dijo nada , siguió caminando , detrás de la chica , hasta que un hombre bajo , no muy delgado , se acercó a Lenna .

- Disculpe señorita , veo que usted es una guerrera a judgar por la espada que lleva colgada en su espalda , le gustaría ser dueña de un tigre gigante ?

- Sí! Mihawk , puedo comprarme uno ? - Dijo girándose hacia atrás y mirando con cara suplicante al shishibukai .

El no le contestó , simplemente la miró con esa cara de "me trae sin cuidado lo que hagas".

- Usted viene con él ? - El hombre se quedó paralizado – Sabe que ? Venga a elegir uno y se lo regalo!

Mihawk se quedó esperando mientras Lenna se iba con aquel hombre , a continuación salió con un gran tigre blanco a su lado ,más grande que ella , con una montura para subirse sobre él.

- Te gusta ? - Dijo mientras se subía al tigre – Aún no se como llamarle … Ya lo pensaré ! Por cierto , muchas gracias señor!

- No me las des bella joven! - Le gritó el hombre mientras le decía adiós con la mano

Se dirigieron hasta la barca , aunque , solamente el espadachín fue en ella , ya que Lenna seguía encima del tigre , el cual nadaba hacia su destino , tenían que empezar con su entrenamiento .

**Y ? Que os está pareciendo ? Admito todo tipo de reviews , y si queréis añadir vuestras ideas , puedo intentar añadirlas a la historia que más o menos tengo pensada , para hacerla más a vuestro gusto . Próximamente crearé un blog , donde subiré algunos dibujos de esta historia , y las que pueda subir más adelante , ya pondré el link . **

**Nos leemos! **


	4. AVISO

Siento no haber publicado capítulo alguno está semana , pero alguien de mi familia está al borde de la muerte ,una de mis mejores amigas está en un estado parecido y ayer alguien muy cercano a mi , y al que no olvidaré jamás ha fallecido... Supongo que mi inspiración ha decidido irse con él y ahora mismo no tengo nada , sigo con el esquema de la historia pero ya no se como continuar ... Acepto propuestas , todas serán bienvenidas . Siento aburriros con mis problemas personales ... Y mil perdones si habéis pensado que esto era otro capítulo .

Se despide . IshikoNanami


End file.
